Galaxian Explosion
WIP: Galaxian is currently working on this. "WIP" stands for Work in Progress. Okay, I'll stop making fun of you now. :) Yes, I decided to write this in boring third person perspective. Anyways, an update: Don't expect his drawing of himself at any time; he's going to end up redoing it over and over again. However, if he finishes it and works up the nerve, he'll probably upload both the colored version of Picture 1 for the Arts section, and a drawing of Hitan (yay!). Galaxian Explosion is a SAMBer who joined in the year of 2018. He is currently trying to become more active on the WoFMB, though he is of course (hopefully) more well-known on the SAMB. He signs his posts with "-Galaxian Explosion-", "-Galaxian-", and sometimes (very rarely) "-Galaxy-". He is known for being over-serious about grammatical errors, having a lot of weird ideas, long posts (especially on RPs), and being over-detailed on forms. He is a writer who writes too much and has too many ideas, yet is unsure of his own writing; an artist who draws everything and highly dislikes looking at his own work after a minimum interval of 3 hours; an athlete who somehow manages to injure himself a lot; a martial arts practitioner; and a musician who writes/composes songs, sings, and plays instruments. From what he can see, he is probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest, on the SAMB as of right now. Aliases *Galaxian *Galaxican (common mispelling) *Galaxain (common mispelling) *Galaxy (only on the SAMB to avoid confusion) *GalaxE (by Jokester) *Galaxy Boy (by Joker, Ray, and Jade) *Gal-Splosion (by Black, 10/31/18) *Ex/Gal (by Ari; Galaxian doesn't like these nicknames, so please don't call him that) *Oh Great GalaxE (by Drago in the comments, on November 3, 2018) *Snoplaxian Snoplosion (by Samurai, 11/30/18) *Galaxboi (by LivVirtual, 12/01/18) RPs Participated In (as of December 2018) P.S. As long as these keep updating, you will know the Omnipresent Galaxian is still here. :) Pending *"Incomplete" by Galaxian Explosion (may be rebooted) *"Warriors of the World" by Tiger (may be forgotten) *"Neoma" by Gleam (Pending) Ended *"Birthright" by Ari (due to inactivity) *"Spirit Animals Roleplay" by Echo (due to Echo's leave) *"The Lost Ones" by Dawn (due to inactivity) *"Artistics" by Thunder (due to inactivity) *"Returning Home" by Cain (due to inactivity, limited forms) *"Opal Academy" OA by Thunder (due to...being forgotten, which led to inactivity. Galaxian's POV was the last one on that RP) Never Started *"Starlight, Starbright" by Unicorn *"Forgotten" by Unicorn *"Children with Horrible Pasts" by Grey *"Still Alive" by Rune *"Forgotten" by Starlight (remind Galaxian to never name a RP "Forgotten", it seems to be too punny) *"Doomsday Date" by Random Active *"Oathbound Oppression" by Tiger *"Future of Erdas" by Cyclone *Gods, Goddesses, and deities (GGaD, a FWRP) by Bengal Biography Galaxian played the Spirit Animals Game first, before using the same username, scarletdragon3016, to make his first post on the SAMB on June 11, 2018. For a relatively long time, about half a month to a month, he was only known as Scarletdragon, or Scarlet Dragon. He officially introduced himself to the SAMBers on June 29, 2018. On July 4th, he signed a post with "Galaxian", but only briefly, and does not do this consistently. The following day (July 5th), he signs a post with "-Galaxian Explosion-" for the first time, then does it the next day, therefore confirming his new nickname. However, his signature on posts remained unconfirmed, and alternated between the use of dashes, sometimes both, sometimes not, one dash on a side, or not signing at all. On July 11, 2018, he takes on the nickname Galaxian Explosion officially for the SAMB by signing "-Galaxian Explosion-", or one of his nicknames embedded within dashes (Galaxy, Galaxian) as his signature on a post. He signed "Galaxy" for the first time on July 14. On July 15, Galaxian Explosion decided to only sign his full nickname for serious/official posts requiring it, so he signs "-Galaxian-" and uses it consistently. On a post (the date being unknown), Jokester addresses Galaxian as GalaxE, and he considers it an official nickname. She still continues to use it, so it's clearly still official. On September 21, 2018, Seeker uses a new nickname for Galaxian, though she had already used it prior to this date, on Wattpad. He reached 1,000 stars on November 9th, 2018, exactly "1 month and 2 days away" from his half-SAMB anniversary. As of December 1, 2018, Galaxian has 67 pages of posts on the SAMB, 7 pages of posts on the WoFMB, and 1,441 stars. (Looking at the star count, page number, and date above, you can see when this list was last updated! :) Signatures Galaxian went with a basic signature at first, then added in a color scheme, composed of various shades of blue (the basic shades of them on the SAMB). This was notably, on July 22, 2018, for a special signature dedicated to the deceased, which was the first time he embedded his nickname into his signature. Only July 26, he changes his signature, and uses color fade in it for the first time; this time, with a color scheme of blue, violet, black, and yellow to represent himself. On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a post on the WoFMB that upset him greatly, and changed his signature to a gray-violet color scheme; this signature, thankfully, did not go through due to the glitch at the time (which restricted the editing of signatures that day). On September 10th, he reached 500 stars and resumed to his usual color scheme with another signature, but changed it again on September 11th, where he includes his unofficial gang on the signature briefly. (This signature did not go through.) As of November 20, Galaxian is going on with his plan to submit his signature individually each time with a new color fade for an individual part. Gang? Galaxian constructed a gang on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. When he finishes the most current gang member intro, he will type a description of them on here, and maybe find the time to draw some of them. (He has drawn a lot of pictures of them but by the time he finishes, he dislikes it so much he never puts it on here.) He likes RPing with them, though he never brings all of them due to their OPness. On November 13th, Galaxian has decided for Silence to continue to be Echo's flipside. She is no longer part of this gang. Fun Fact: On November 15, 2018, it has been proven that Milo and Camus can sing! :) The current gang members are: Galaxian, Hitan, Camus, Milo, Shaka, Shura, the Gemini, and Dolphin. Note: Uh...so, Galaxian is currently drawing (and then ripping up) his drawings of gang members, so to satiate his need to actually put something on here, he decided to test out a new software. Don't expect much quality here, xD. The software was limited and he could not do much with it. Anyways...some of the current gang members, sketched in chibi form. These will (likely and hopefully) be replaced. ALERT: THIS INFORMATION CURRENTLY CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS FOR WHAT MAY HAPPEN ON THE SAMB WITH THIS PARTICULAR GANG. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. (Sorry for all caps.) Galaxian Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian, Galaxy, GalaxE, etc. Age Unknown Species Unknown Status Currently Active Appearance Galaxian looks a lot like his SAMB appearance and looks young for his age (which is bad news for him, since he's young enough already). He has long midnight black hair that goes all the way down to mid-hip, but when light shines on his hair, it shows many silver streaks. He has brown eyes with a crimson tint to it, that can change depending on his mood. Usually, it is a neutral brown, but when he is excited and/or happy the red tint shines out more, and the brown is a lighter color, also revealing golden or silver slashes on the sides of his pupils. He has a build that looks skinny, however, he actually has moderate muscle to his physique. He is tall for his age. Usually he lets his hair fall back or he ties it back/up. Galaxy likes to wear clothes fit for exercise, meaning he does not like wearing formal suits, unless it's a truly special occasion requiring it, such as a concert; even then, any suits limiting his movement, he will not wear. He is especially picky about fancy footwear, and prefers to wear tennis shoes or boots with little heels most of the time. Usually he wears either all dark colors or all light colors, though he does not like wearing brown as most of the color of his outfit (unless footwear, in which it must be a good-looking shade of brown), and he basically refuses to wear pink (any shade will never do). Most notably, he dresses like a person from ancient times, or from an anime. Specifically, he dresses like a general or warrior. As one can probably tell from reading this, he has little to no fashion vocabulary and therefore does not know how to describe his own clothing preference. Color Schemes/Preference Blue, violet/purple, golden/bright yellow, black, and red generally represent him; he has no negative preference with all colors, unless with clothing (see above). Personality Galaxian likes to keep a positive outlook on everything and be optimistic, but will become serious in situations that call for it. He is observant and analytical, and likes to think before doing. He likes to help others and will blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually very confident of himself, and likes to discuss about things with others, but he's absolutely terrible at listening to others' plans, when he clearly believes his own plan is right, making him seem stubborn. He is very independent and likes going off by himself to do something when he sees no more hope in working with others any more. His personality seems to be varied. At some times, he is talkative and outgoing, while other times he goes completely cold and drifts away, aloof. His personality at times really depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile, talk, and be with a group of people with varying personalities. He treats everything like a specimen. He won't give up under any circumstance. In general, he seems to have a secretive personality. Galaxian is a perfectionist and gets things done (as can be seen since he is editing everything he can right now on this wiki), though to say he is always organized would be laughable. His organization depends on his level of interest in a situation. For instance, he tends to mess up a lot of house chores, but he also tends to write in an organized way most of the time and plans drawings and other tasks well. Though most don't describe him in this way, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic. He has a pretty good memory, though he uses it on memorizing mostly useless stuff, and his memory tends to be best in some situation and horrible in others (for instance, he has never remembered how old some SAMBers are.) He likes to make theories and prove them, and do a lot of thinking even if it is not necessary. He overdoes everything that comes into his hands and enjoys challenges and the art of thinking. This is something most don't know about him, but Galaxian values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased. That does not just mean those close to him; he will be shaken even if someone he never knew dies. This can backfire when/if someone disrespects the deceased or says something idiotic regarding any subject concerning death, Galaxian will change his personality drastically and even lash out. (See "Flip Side Incidents") He doesn't like hurting anything or anyone. Likes Reading, drawing, writing, thinking, hiking, sports, running, martial arts, typing, creativity, originality, discussions, debates, literature, civility, justice, etc. Dislikes Procrastinating, due dates, page limits (minimum), dullness, boredom, arguments, most video games, cheaters, lag, doing nothing, use of profanity, getting interrupted, etc. Habits Galaxian tends to stay on the defensive and not go onto the offensive, unless deemed necessary. He prefers using civil methods and thinking to get through tough situations. However, if someone insults him, he is quick to insult back. He has an odd sense of humor, and does not always succeed in making good puns and jokes. When something bad happens, Galaxian has a weird tendency to not be able to cry when he feels like it, thus making him seem uncaring when he's not. Powers Galaxian is majorly OP. Some of his powers are: *Light speed maneuvering *Atomic Destruction/Creation/Manipulation *Elemental Creation/Manipulation *Teleportation *Telekinesis/Telepathy *Force Field Projection *Archery *Real Flight/Levitation *Energy Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Dimensional Creation *6th/7th/8th Sense User *Healing/Regeneration *Aura *Portal Creation *Instinctive Reaction *Energy Projection *Attack Reflection *Mind Control Negation *Invulnerability to Mind Control *One Hit Kill *etc. Galaxian also has the ability to learn a technique/power/ability after seeing/observing it once. However, do not confuse this with stealing the ability; he merely learns it, and then he has the power to change it as needed to suit his own abilities. Thus far, he has yet to demonstrate this power. You could say it's like his trump card of sorts, though all the powers he has can be considered "trump cards". Abilities/Skills *Weapon Mastery *High Intelligence (as with other SAMBers) *Martial Arts *Stealth Mastery *etc. Utilizations While Fighting & in Battle *Equipment/Weapons: Galaxian tends to use his hands, arms, and legs most of the time for fighting, however, he is capable of using many other weapons, such as swords, spears, et cetera. He rarely uses these weapons, however, because of his fears of hurting others. *Aura: His aura, which clearly raises the temperature of any environment, is of a bright golden shade. It can be described as warm and gentle, however, as he suppresses it to a temperature where others can withstand it and can be comfortable in it. He also tends to wrap others in it or use it to protect others and himself, rather than using it offensively. *Armor: In the most dire of situations, Galaxian calls on his armor, which is silver and is full-bodied armor. Unlike his gang members' armor, however, it has no form when it isn't on him. It has a cape that cuts off around his ankles, and is silver in the back and golden in front. *Wings: Galaxian has golden wings that glow in a even brighter shade of gold and a tint of silver. Sides/Alignments *SAMB/The SAMBers *Origins Currently Unknown Hitan Hitan Winter Attire Chibi.png Hitan Summer Attire Chibi.png Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Camus Full name Camus (pronounced Kamyu) Aliases? Aquarius Camus, Aquarius, Sorcerer of Snow and Ice, etc. Age 7 (current), 20 Gender/Sexuality Straight Male Height Nationality France Place of Training West Siberia, Siberia Basic Info Camus is the Aquarius Gold Saint and Guardian of the 11th Temple of the Golden Temples in Sanctuary. Appearance Camus has long blue hair down to his waist and cold blue eyes. He is cold looking in general, and commonly shows little change in expression despite what he might actually feel. Outfit As a casual outfit, he usually wears a purple t-shirt exposing his shoulders partially, and light teal pants. His lower arms are usually wrapped by bandages. He is sometimes seen wearing brown fur leggings on his lower legs as well, and brown boots. His Cloth is the Gold Cloth of Aquarius, a Cloth shaped like a person carrying a large water jug. Personality Camus maintains a mostly cold and distant personality, especially to those he does not know. He believes that exasperation is an unneeded trait and would result in despair. Thus, he tries to present himself in the best manner possible to set an image of himself that others can see and look up to. He believes in fulfilling his duty as one of the strongest Saints in service of the goddess Athena, though he also believes in going forward to what one thinks is right oneself. He is always collected and calm, and is against letting emotions control one's actions. However, Camus also has a caring side to his personality, as he cannot bear to have his friends hurt, and he can be patient and nurturing at times. Habits Camus commonly speaks in perfect grammar and corrects others when they say something wrong. He also likes to participate in debates and discussions, and he commonly refers to books he has read. Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations *Milo--The two of them are close, if not best, friends. Level Background Font Status Other Milo Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Shaka Shaka Chibi 1.png|Shaka's "normal" mode Shaka Chibi 2.png|Shaka's "abnormal" mode Shaka Chibi 3.png|This is the mode you don't want get him into. Get him into this mode and it's basically guaranteed death for everyone and everything. Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Shura Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other The Gemini Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Dolphin Full name Aliases? Age Gender/Sexuality Height Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Font Status Other Flipside? There is a reason why in most FWRPs (unless Galaxian messed the definition up--again), one rarely sees Galaxian take the offensive and focuses more on negotiations and defense: Accidentally unleashing his flipside, which/who is unlike most flipsides that the SAMBers possess, such as Silence (Echo's flipside) and Thorne (Saber's flipside), for instance. Fortunately, Galaxian's Flip Side is not separate from Galaxian, rather just a version of Galaxian when he is very upset, angry, or in a bad mood; namely, when his personality is forced to turn, which isn't often. Therefore, it isn't as much as a "flipside" than a Flip Side of his personality. Technically, though, the Flip Side's name is still Galaxian Explosion. Unless something big happens that makes Galaxian revert back to normal, this Flip Side will stay on. Notice it is not "flipside", but "Flip Side", as in the flip side of Galaxian's personality, which already has many facets to it. Also note that "Flip Side Incident" is different from "Flip Side Encounter"; the former applies to Galaxian in "real life", while the latter is merely for FWRP purposes and for entertainment. If his flip side comes out, his usual personality will never interfere unless he accidentally hurts someone close to him, in which case the flip side immediately retreats, and his usual personality will come back for a while, temporarily, but usually only a few traits, since he has not fully recovered. This is not Galaxian’s personality when he goes cold (that is just the randomness in his personality). When Galaxian does go into this state, it can be hard for him to revert back, depending on the circumstances. Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian's Flip Side; (WIP) Age Unknown Species Unknown Appearance Galaxian's facial features will not change on appearance too drastically, however, the silver sheen of his hair will fade and it will be entirely black even when there is abundant light. His eyes will become a dark scarlet, glowing in an ethereal way. The light in his eyes will also vanish, leaving them dark and foreboding. Usually in this state, he doesn't bother tying his hair up. However, he also looks more like his actual age and more mature. In this state, any light colors on his clothes change to gray, black, and other dark colors. His normally golden aura will become a shade of dark crimson. His clothing preference is as usual, though, so he still dresses like a person from ancient times or from an anime, and specifically like a general or warrior. Personality In his flipside state, it seems to be Galaxian's personality with the most drastic changes. Like usual, he will be very confident of himself, but he becomes even more of a lone wolf, rarely speaking to others. He will not help others even when they need it. He will seem completely uncaring about what he says. He will not smile at all and if he does, it's more of a smirk or sneer, or fake entirely. He will be more secretive than ever, but he will most definitely not "help others" or have his usual "talkativeness". He goes off by himself, and seems to be cold to everything and everyone. He will be much more serious, though still as observant and analytical as usual, and thinks before doing anything. He is not rash even in this state, though he will insult others more and have little to no qualms about hurting others. Unlike usual, his personality doesn't seem to vary, as he will never be talkative nor outgoing, and more like always aloof. He will not like to smile, talk, nor be with any group of people. He still treats everything like a specimen, though, and won't give up. He is still a perfectionist, gets things done, and is somewhat organized. He will not seem energetic at all. His memory will still be superb, and he will still develop theories and prove them. However, he doesn't seem to overdo anything at this point and stays concise/precise, though still enjoying challenges and thinking. He does not overthink situations in this state. The largest difference is his philosophy and thinking of life. While he is usually bothered by this subject, and perhaps this being even his reason into changing into this state, he will not have any change of expression when hearing about such events, et cetera. Habits In this state, Galaxian has no doubts about going onto the offensive, though he still maintains a fair amount of defense. He still prefers using some extent of civil methods and thinking to get through situations, though he may not always stick to this. He tends to insult others a lot, even if they did not do so first. He makes a lot of cold puns and has a dry and sarcastic sense of humor, if any at all. Other than this, he doesn't seem to have much emotion... He also seems to not care for anything and anyone at all in this state. Powers All the powers Galaxian has remain the same, except in this state he has no hesitation in using many of them. Refer to "Powers" in Galaxian's profile for a more complete list. Abilities/Skills *Weapon Mastery *High Intelligence (as with other SAMBers/flipsides) *Martial Arts *Stealth Mastery *etc. Utilizations While Fighting & in Battle *Equipment/Weapons: Like usual, he tends to use his hands, arms, and legs most of the time for fighting, however, he is capable of using many other weapons, such as swords, spears, et cetera, and in this state, he is much more likely to use his weapons. *Aura: Unlike his usual aura, his aura will become a dark crimson shade, and it also lowers the temperature of any environment drastically, rather than raising it like the usual. Also unlike the usual, he doesn't bother suppressing the temperature change, so it can go to a temperature below what others can usually withstand. It tends to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes and he, namely, doesn't bother protecting anyone with it other than himself. *Armor: Undeniably in this state, Galaxian is much more likely to call on his armor if for no purpose other than his own amusement. The armor is silver and is full-bodied armor. It has a cape that cuts off around the height of his ankles, and is silver in the back and black in front. *Wings: In this state, Galaxian has crimson wings that glow with a dark shade of black. Sides/Alignments *None *Origins Currently Unknown Flip Side Incidents On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a specific post on the WoFMB concerning an issue regarding life and death, literally. It was about how suicide would be a great solution to overpopulation issues, and mass genocides also taking care of this problem. The content upset him greatly, and he typed out a response which, thankfully, did not go through, due to someone having already reported the post. Galaxian was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and expected to stay that way, until he saw that he had 500 stars, where he reverted back to his usual state so he could thank the SAMBers. November 10-11, Galaxian is on the brink of having a Flip Side Incident, because of the exchange of two of his friends returning on the SAMB, and in turn, the exchange of a close friend leaving on a game. There are thankfully no other incidents of his Flip Side at this time, though Galaxian may use his Flip Side appearance in RPs (which will not be considered as a true Flip Side Incident. Backstory WIP, don't believe anything you may see on here :P. Writing Works Galaxian writes too many stories at the same time for his own good. This is the list he is working on as of 10/16/18... *Saint Seiya Fanfiction -A Meeting -Atlas -Day of the Dead -End of Childhood (Completed) -Hidden Doubt -Little Terrors -Loss -Man Under the Mask (Completed) -Reminders -Scarlet Needle (WIP) -Tears -Sword and Arrow -Tragic Turning -Water Bearer -Not Just for One Life *SAMB -Fractured (WIP) -Lost Ones (Collaborative Story with Dawn) -Forumfic: For What Was Lost (Pending) *Miscellaneous -An unnamed story/novel -An essay about the development of Xi An Province, China (Pending) -Folklore/Mythology -Dream Diary -Song Collections -Schoolwork in general *Brainstorming -An anime RP of some kind, probably a mix of them -Gang member development -Probably more crazy stuff Friends *Tiger Strike #7 (aka Tiger) *Rune (formerly known as Swampy) *Starlight Ruewen Random *Echo *Arl *Foggy *Fyre *Seeker *Zia (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Dragolia *Meg (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Samurai *Jazzy *Dawn *Jokester *Unicorn Actually, Galaxian considers all the SAMBers his friends; in fact, he has the very childish philosophy that all people are his friends, other than the ones with malicious intent and/or hurt him/others. Weird Quotes "Yes...I am now the cruel world!" -9/16/18 "Sliding on/across the gym floor is now an established habit of mine." -10/10/18 "Ochitsuite." --Galaxian to Silence, 10/12/18 "Alternate 100 billion galaxies, did you say? I'm fascinated by them. After all, I came from one of those." -10/19/18 "An easy way to insult others is this; when they're describing you as __, say: 'Those who say others are __, are often that themselves.' Don't say that if they're complimenting you, though. But we're talking about insults, so...that was unnecessary." --10/21/18 "Hello. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" --Galaxian's lines to flipsides in flipside introductions/remakes "Can't we do anything better, without hurting each other? Violence never resolves conflicts, it just makes it worse." --Galaxian's annoying defense line in any situation requiring fighting "I won't allow anything bad to happen to them!" --Galaxian, regarding the safety of his gang members "Please don't crash this thread...unless you want to get Galaxian Explosion-ed." --11/03/18 "Is it just me, or are people calling me OP? As in the name, not the adjective." -Galaxian, 11/14/18 "We have to accept we're not the main character in others' stories." --Galaxian, 11/17/18 "I kind of...uh...ellipse-d when you said that..." --Galaxian, 11/27/18 "I thought mascara was a type of fish..." --Galaxian's apparently famous quote Drawing Yes, the moment we've all been waiting for...unveiling Galaxian's (very horrible) drawings! Let's see how long he can suppress deleting these... FullSizeRender (3).jpg FullSizeRender (2).jpg Trivia/Notes *His nickname was nominated for the "Most Likely to Be Mispelled" award by Unicorn. *Galaxian keeps on typing "August" as "Auguest". *Galaxian does not cuss in any language, and has a very bad impression of people who do. *Galaxian has a weird sense of humor; for example, he laughs at jokes everyone else doesn't get, and doesn't when everyone else is. *Galaxian is a Saint Seiya fan but watches a lot of anime (those with good plot and characters, and drawing style, of course). Currently (as of November 2018), he has watched Saint Seiya, Akame Ga Kill!, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, and Claymore. *Galaxian is a very fast typer but due to his computer being weird, he is driven crazy when his 113 WPM is converted to a 13 WPM. While he is typing this, he has already eaten one whole banana. *Galaxian is given the forum title "Knows How to Make A Nickname Cool" by Alphawolf on the WoFMB, 9/25/18. *Galaxian is called "The Silent One" in real life, though anyone who actually knows him would know he is anything but "silent". *Galaxian is given the title of "Most Likely to be a Comedian" by Darmidnight because posts "just makes her laugh SOOO hard sometimes even when they are not funny". This contrasts a lot with the above point. *Galaxian is a major overachiever. Like major, major overachiever. If you can't tell already. :) He also overdoes everything...so let's see how long this trivia list will become. *On Silence's flipside intro remake, Saber (or Kraken, as he was at that time) remarked, "Galaxian is a boy? Dun-dun-dun!", which Galaxian found highly amusing. *Another thing Galaxian found amusing: On a movie trailer for the SAMB, Seeker (Galaxian thinks, he can't remember precisely whom) portrayed Galaxian (Galaxican), with lightning flashing in the background, "Bow down, mortals, for your god has arrived!" Since then, lightning and thunder have become important trademarks for Galaxian's entrance--especially when he's using teleportation. *Galaxian is actually highly excited for the Saintia Sho anime coming in December 2018. *Galaxian has the habit of giving his OCs Japanese names. *Galaxian also has the habit of accidentally making speeches. Category:SAMBer Category:MBer Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Active Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Writer/Author Category:Artist